In an aircraft gas turbine engine, fuel is typically heated prior to delivery to a combustor in order to prevent ice formation in the fuel, among other reasons. A fuel-oil heat exchange system is typically provided to extract heat energy from the oil flow returning to the oil tank to heat a fuel flow. However, this dedicated equipment adds weight, cost and complexity to the engine and its oil and fuel systems, and hence improvement is desired.